paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinny Love
Contains 2 of my fanmade characters. Jack - Mastiff puppy. Takes the appearance of that regular, protective mastiff, with a red collar with the words "Trainee" on it. Jack has always had an interest in Science, as well as... Sugar - A female Siberian Husky, who has a small crush on Jack, and a bigger crush on Chase. Though she has trouble showing her feelings, she actually is very jumpy and has a hard time having secrets. Other than science, her other interest is snow and sugar. She has a black, leather collar with the words "Trainee" on it. Story Jack was staring at the water, pretty down about Skye leaving for a special trip. Skye would usually train Snow, and Jack. But they would have to train with Chase, this time. Now, it wasn't that bad, but he really loved learning science with Skye. Sugar did too. Sugar was also staring at the water from the little pond, seeing a duckling with it's brothers and sisters. With a smile growing on her face, she pointed at the family of ducks just as the mother was approaching. "Look, Jack." She looked at Jack with that smile that drove Jack crazy. In a romantic way. "It's ducks!" "Yes, ducks!" He barked at the ducks, in a greeting, and the ducks greeted him back, making Jack giggle. "I don't see these very often anymore, aren't they suppose to be migrating?" "Yes," said Sugar, tilting her head. "It's actually confusing." As soon as she said that, the ducks were off the ground and airborne. "Oh, there they go! They must've heard us." She giggled, driving Jack crazy again. Chase barked in their direction. "Hey!" He said, waving. Jack and Sugar waved back, running towards him. "Okay, I'm gonna teach you about scent-catching. Advanced scent-catching." Sugar sniffed the ground, but fell on her face. Jack did the same, but covered his nose and freaked out when a strain of grass hit his nose. Chase giggled, helping Sugar up, which mad Jack a bit jealous when they looked at each other with their lovestruck eyes. "Chase, could you not?" "What?" Chase tilted his head, and Sugar copied him. "Don't look at her like that. You do that all the time!" "What face?" Chase drooped his ears. Sugar did the same. "That.. Starry face. You look at her like that all the time, like you.. Love her, or something." "That wouldn't be bad." Sugar giggled, nodding. "Yea, I kind of love him already." Jack whined. Sugar walked up to Jack with a heart-warming face. "Not that I don't love you, either." Jack sighed. He was pretty upset, because of Sugar and Chase. He felt that Sugar loved that German Shepard more than him, and that this was a love triangle. He walked back to the water, holding back tears. "Jack, Jack. Don't take it personally! Don't be so down." She nudged Jack on the cheek. Jack just groaned. "Fine, act that way." Sugar growled, and walked off to train with Chase. Several minutes later, Jack pounced at a rabbit far in a forest in Adventure Bay, feeding on it's skin and meat. He had no idea where Sugar was, but he smelt her. Because he didn't have any training with Chase, he was a bit lost. But with his instincts, he could find him. He followed the strong trail, finding Sugar at the edge of the water on a cliff. "Sugar, no!" Sugar was at the edge of the cliff, hanging for her deer life from an angry wolf. He knew they shouldn't be this far in the forest, because of the wolves... Jack pulled on the white wolf's tail, whose eyes were frosty, ice-white. The wolf growled at Jack, but let go of Sugar, making her fall. Jack jumped over the tall wolf, who bit him while he was airborne, but he managed to knock the wolf down and get to the edge, but not enough to reach Sugar's limping body, holding on to a rock poking out the cliff, but that tiny rock was tilting. He didn't know what to do. Have a better rate to living, or risk his life to save Sugar. He knew what was right. So he let go of the edge, and while he was sliding down, held on to Sugar's collar as they slowly slipped down. Sugar kicked, making them fall from the cliff, the cliff getting out of reach. "Sugar, why did you--" Before Jack could finish, they heard a splash before they were closing their eyes and flinching from the impact of the water. He had accidently let go of Sugar, who was sinking. He doggy paddled to the near buttom, and dragged Sugar's dead weight to the surface. He gasped for breathe, and Sugar woke up after a few seconds and was gasping for air too. Jack could barely get air from holding onto Jack's collar. "Jack, let go." "But you can't swim. I can't let you down." "Get some air, I can hang in there." She smiled, as she felt her collar becoming more light-weighted. She doggy paddled, keeping her head above the water, and before long, she was grabbed on again by Jack. "Sugar, why did you kick the cliff and let us fall?" Sugar sighed. "To test you." "To test me?!" He barked. "That was dangerous! How could you?" Sugar teared up, tears streaming down her fluffy cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know--" She stopped. She just sobbed. Jack tried to hold back tears, but couldn't. Both of them were ashamed. ~To be continued!